


Goatee

by gloamings



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Sexual Content, Tony Feels, but mostly it's just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloamings/pseuds/gloamings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper loved that goatee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goatee

**Author's Note:**

> Written on a whim while bored at work and thinking about Tony's facial hair. Special thanks to Alexa and the [mysterious anon](http://tripnskip.tumblr.com/post/83575471290/imagine-pepper-loves-tonys-goatee-it-is-shaped-just%22) who inspired this :)
> 
> (this can also be found on my [tumblr]()!)

Pepper loved that goatee.

She loved waking up in the morning, only to find Tony already awake and in the bathroom, trimming it so it stayed in its distinctive shape: sloping down from his bottom lip, narrowing at the swell of his chin, and then widening to cover his chin fully.

Most people knew that Tony was vain, and Pepper couldn’t deny it, but this was something different. It seemed to Pepper that, after living a life where his agency was ripped from him time and time again, Tony liked to relish in the things he could control, such as his appearance.

Of course, Tony would scoff if Pepper ever told him her theory, but she could tell in the careful way he groomed himself that this was more than just to look good.

She also just loved the way he looked with it. He was hot no matter what he did with his facial hair, but there was something about that goatee that drove her up the wall. Maybe it was the way it looked when he smirked at her, or maybe it was the way he stroked it when he was deep in thought or trying to look smart.

Mostly, though, Pepper loved that goatee for the way it felt against her skin.

She loved kissing Tony roughly and feeling it scratch against her face. She loved kissing along his chin, feeling the hairs bristle beneath her lips, following his beard upwards along his jaw with her kisses, where she would end with a nip where his jawline met his neck.

She loved when Tony would start kissing down her bare chest, lightly dragging his chin across her body, with just enough pressure to raise goosebumps along her skin. She loved when he would kiss her even lower, reveling in the contrast between the smoothness of his tongue and the roughness of his scruff against her most sensitive skin.

Most of all, she loved the perfect amount of friction it created when she would push him on his back and kneel next to his shoulders, giving him perfect access to her center, and giving her perfect control over his movements. She loved sinking down onto his face, rocking back and forth slowly as he lapped up as much of her as he could reach. She loved when he would capture her clit in his lips and swirl his tongue around, making her buck into his mouth, needing more.

She loved getting so close to the edge and then stopping, but only long enough to reposition herself so she was facing his feet, dropping back down onto his lips, and fucking his face in earnest. She loved feeling his goatee scratching against her clit as Tony swirled and licked her in all the right ways. She loved rocking her pussy against him as she began to lose control, feeling him bring his hand up to help finish her off, his fingers joining his tongue. She loved coming hard onto his face, feeling herself collapse on top of him, exhausted and unreasonably giddy, eager to return the favor.


End file.
